Demain matin, Jupiter m'attend
by Marici
Summary: Pour Noël, Charles s'inspire de la fausse comédie musicale de Flavien - excuse pour les sortir du pétrin - pour demander vraiment Valence en mariage.


**Titre :** Demain matin, Jupiter m'attend…

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** 24 décembre 2007

**Genre :** Romance. One shot.

**Rating :** PG

**Résumé :** Pour Noël, Charles s'inspire de la fausse comédie musicale de Flavien (excuse pour les sortir du pétrin) pour vraiment demander Valence en mariage.

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Et une part de Michel Tremblay pour sa comédie musicale Demain Matin, Montréal M'Attend. Je ne possède rien de tout ça (référence dans l'épisode La fin). Cette fic n'est pas commerciale et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant ça.

**Note :** - C'était mon cadeau pour le réveillon pour le forum Dug-Online. Et merci à Annie.

- Le début ne fait pas comédie musicale, je voulais plus raconter une petite histoire mignonne… et j'avais la flemme de faire les dialogues, les chansons et tout XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>'' Demain matin, Jupiter m'attend<strong>_

_**Demain matin, Jupiter m'attend**_

_**Cherchez-moé pu à Andromède**_

_**Parce que demain j'sacre mon camp**_

_**En vaisseau, en vaisseau ! ''**_

* * *

><p>L'univers était trop petit, à son avis. Trop petit pour contenir autant de beauté. Il avait beau l'avoir traversé, il n'avait trouvé que l'amour qu'il recherchait que chez elle. Que chez elle.<p>

Oui, il était en amour, ça, c'était certain !

Il lui aurait décroché cette lune brillante dans le ciel, aussi débile que ça en puisse paraitre.

Parce qu'elle lui faisait voir les étoiles et qu'elle méritait bien ce fidèle satellite.

Il aurait juré qu'elle était cette aphrodisiaque et troublante Vénus, comme elle était si belle. Il la trouvait tellement belle…

Elle se trouvait plutôt grosse. Tellement grosse, si grosse… grosse comme un système solaire ! Elle se plaignait de son poids, sans cesse. Il ne voyait pas la raison de ses lamentations.

Cela ne le dérangeait point puisqu'il lui trouvait un charme sous toute cette couche de graisse.

Ses formes, sa simple rondeur le faisait rêver. Sa longue cascade de cheveux, son visage doux, le rendait fou. Sa chaude voix, chacun de ses gestes lui arrachaient un frisson.

Le premier qui dirait le contraire, il devra affronter la colère de Mars, de l'homme amoureux ! …

Elle était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé et même plus… Elle était son amoureuse.

Il se brûlait d'amour comme si elle était son soleil et que lui, il se consumait sur Mercure…

Il l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait.

Et un jour, elle lui dit :

- Je veux me marier avec toi.

Lui répondit, simplement :

- Moi aussi. Marions-nous.

Ils ne se posèrent plus aucunes questions, alors. Tout était clair et déterminé d'avance.

À partir de ce moment, il nageait dans le bonheur comme Neptune l'aurait fait. Il volait, comme Uranus, dans les airs… il avait les pieds sur Terre, la tête dans les nuages, grâce à elle.

À l'approche de ce jour tant attendu, il lui sembla que d'insipides rites ne pouvaient pas égaler tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'élue de son cœur. Il lui semblait aussi qu'elle méritait beaucoup plus que de banales traditions. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à la hauteur !

Il chercha et chercha encore quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire et qui pourrait refléter son amour.

Lorsqu'il traversa la ceinture d'astéroïde à la recherche de l'idée parfaite, il croisa une comète qui filait vers Jupiter…

Il se dirigea à toute vitesse, la suivant côte à côte avec son vaisseau,

vers la planète géante gazeuse.

Il eut l'idée d'un voyage de noces, allongés sur un des satellites à regarder les couleurs orangées de Jupiter.

Il adopta son idée et suivit de nouveau la comète. Les deux voyageurs se rendit jusqu'à la prochaine grandiose planète.

Il eut un choc en voyant Saturne. Cette signification de temps, de longévité, cette beauté, ces couleurs, cette multitude d'astres gravitant autour…

Mais surtout, ces anneaux… Ce qui faisait sa renommée et cette renommée était bien mérité ! … Ce qu'ils étaient remarquables, spectaculaires !

Si brillants et grandioses, il se dit que c'était la bague de mariage la plus apte à résumer, à unir, leur amour !

Son amie Comète déjà loin, il demanda à la lune Titan :

- Est-ce que les anneaux appartiennent à quelqu'un ?

Et Titan bougonna :

- Ah les hommes ! Ça veut tout s'approprier ! Non, personne ne possède les anneaux !

Il n'aima pas ce gros satellite en colère et profita du fait qu'il continuait d'effectuer sa rotation pour demander à Calypso :

- Est-ce que les anneaux sont à vendre ?

Calypso fut bien surpris de sa question :

- Pourquoi veux-tu donc acheter les anneaux de cette planète, pour l'amour du Ciel ?

Naïvement, il s'exclama :

- Pour offrir à la femme de ma vie.

- Ô quelle chance elle a d'avoir un homme aussi attentionné que toi ! Mais hélas, je crains que tu ne puisses pas le faire, rien n'a de prix ici…

Il n'aima pas cette infortune et profita du fait qu'elle continuait d'effectuer sa rotation pour demander à Téthys :

- Est-ce que les anneaux peuvent se recopier ?

Avec une certaine fierté, Téthys répliqua :

- Oh oui ! Mais tu n'en trouveras pas de plus beaux nulle part ailleurs dans la Voie Lactée !

Il n'aima pas cette affirmation et profita du fait qu'il continuait d'effectuer sa rotation pour attacher les gigantesques anneaux à la carlingue de son vaisseau avec de solides câbles.

À oméga 5, il réussit à faire glisser les anneaux sous la planète et de les tirer, les trainer, derrière son vaisseau.

Le jour du mariage arriva et il avait hâte que sa douce voit ses cadeaux.

Justement, lorsque vint le fameux moment de passer la bague, il lui offrit ces précieux anneaux.

Il lui enfila les anneaux dans le doigt et elle eut un énorme sourire qui se dessina dans son visage aux pommettes saillantes.

Il lui donna le plus doux, le plus merveilleux baiser qu'il put connaitre de sa vie lorsqu'il voulut faire qu'un avec elle. Se conjuguer avec elle !

À ce moment, il fut le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

><p>Charles avait voulu que tout soit parfait pour cette deuxième tentative.<p>

Il s'était douché, parfumé, coiffer, habillé proprement avant le party. Il avait préparé des chandelles, tamisé la lumière, défait en triangle les couvertures de leurs lits.

Il s'était assuré que rien ne puisse les déranger aussi… Il s'était assuré que le party de noël dans la salle de commandement allait durer pendant qu'il entrainerait Valence à l'écart…

Pour cela, il dut choisir l'heure de 23:56 pour cela… Il était sûr qu'elle trouverait ça charmant…

S'il obtiendra ce qu'il voulait, ce serait le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'il n'aille jamais reçu.

C'est donc, manifestement nerveux, qu'à 23 heures 56 précises, en ce 24 décembre, Charles s'avança vers Valence qui était assise et lui murmura :

- J'aimerais te parler seul à seul…

Elle le suivit jusqu'à leur chambre et eut une agréable surprise en voyant ce que Charles avait fait pour mettre de l'ambiance. Valence s'assit au bord du lit et Charles se colla tout près d'elle.

-Valence… J'ai un secret à te dire…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air intéressée. Elle l'encouragea pour le sortir de son état de nervosité sans le savoir, d'une voix basse :

-Ah oui ? Dis-le-moi…

Charles mit ses mains en cornet contre l'oreille de Valence, tassant quelques mèches de cheveux roux au passage, prit son courage à deux mains en inspirant profondément. Puis, il se jeta, comme la première fois, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant….

Ce que Valence entendit, tout chuchoté, tout mélodieux, ce fut :

-Je t'aime, Valence…

Puis quelques secondes plus tard :

- Épouse-moi vraiment, cette fois…

L'ahurissement fit son entrée dans le visage de Valence puis, toute en émoi, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

- Quel beau secret, moi aussi je le partage… Oh oui, Charles, avec joie…

Elle ne perdit pas un instant et cella cette entente en apposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La fausse comédie musicale de Flavien lui avait bien servi finalement…

Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard, pendant que le baiser prenait de la passion, la montre du capitaine sonna minuit.

À ce moment, Charles fut le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
